shutupcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shut Up! Cartoons Wiki
Welcome to the Shut Up! Cartoons Wiki Shut Up! Cartoons is a YouTube Channel created by Smosh where several cartoon shows are posted by other animators. Each show has 10 episodes. 1 episode a week. after the 10 weeks are over,new shows replace the old ones. There is a show for every weekday of the week. Shows 1. Do's and Don'ts - (Status:Ended) 2.Nature Break - (Status:Ended) 3.Planets - (Status:Ended) 4.SnowJacked - (Status:Ended) 5.Politicats - (Status:Ended) 6.Sub:3 - (Status: Ended) 7. Pubertina - (Status: Hated) 8.Weasle Town - (Status:Ended) 9.With Zombies- (Status: Ended) 10.Really Freaking Embarassing - (Status: Ended) 11.Krogzilla - (Status: Ended) 12.Samurai! Daycare - (Status: Ended) 13.Icons of Teens - (Status: Ended) 14.Zombies Vs. Ninjas - (Status: Current) 15.Oishi High School Battle - (Status: Ended) 16.Oishi High School Battle ORIGINS - (Status: Ended) Planets=fuck you we made money off that shitty show - Ian hecox 17.Teleporting Fat Guy - (Status: Ended) NOTE, There is ONE show that is TBA. It will be replacing "Planets". Plot of Shows *Do's and Don'ts: Based on the YouTube series "Childrens Survival Guide", Do's and Don'ts teaches cartoon children the Do's and Don'ts of growing up in the real world. This Show was replaced by Nature Break *Nature Break: Where animals interact in the world. This show replaced Do's and Don'ts and was replaced by Planets. *Planets: A reality show about planets living together. This show replaced Nature Break and was replaced by TBA *Snowjacked: A guy named Derf helps a girl rescue her snowjacked family. This show was replaced by Politicats *Politicats: Follows President Black Cat running a country full of cats and political situations with an evil robot Mittens 2.0 trying to take over. This show replaced Snojacked and it was replaced by Sub:3 *Sub: 3: The story of a speedrace driver that delivers Pizza.. *Pubertina: Follows an 11 year old girl going through Puberty. This show was replaced by Weasle Town. *Weasle Town: Follows the adventures of a cat and a dog. This show replaced Pubertina and was replaced by Really Freaking Embarassing. *Really Freaking Embarassing: From the creator of the hit 90's Nickelodeon show "CatDog", He made Really Freaking Embarassing, where people tell TRUE embarassing stories and they get animated. This show was replaced by With Zomibes. *Krogzilla: The story of a seamonster who tries to get a job and live a normal human life. This show was replaced by Samurai DayCare *Samurai DayCare: Follows the story of a guy who teaches preschoolers to fight evil. This show was replaced by Icons of Teens *Icons of Teens: Where favorite celebrities and movie characters tell you how it was for them to be teenagers.? *Zombies vs. Ninjas: From one of the animators of Robot Chicken, Comes Zombies vs. Ninjas, where Zombies are taking over and only Ninjas can kill them. This show was replaced by Oishi High School Battle *Oishi High School Battle: Follows the story of a Kawii Demon Slayer girl who has to fit in with planet earth. This show was replaced by Oishi High School Battle ORIGINS *Oishi High School Battle ORIGINS: Is a spin-off of Oishi High School Battle, it tells the origins of Oishi Kawii. This show was replaced by ? Teleporting Fat Guy. *Teleporting Fat Guy: Follows the story of the hit character from smosh videos. Dislikes and Complains * Really Freaking Embarassing was voted "The worst show of Shut Up! Cartoons. For some episodes they had to disable the like and dislike feature because of how many dislikes it was getting. * Pubertina's first season was hated but the second season had a lot more positive reviews. Famous Animators and Creators *Really Freaking Embarassing was created by the creator of the hit 90's nickelodeon show "CatDog" Peter Hannan and was produced by the creator of Spongebob Stephen Hillenberg. *Zombies Vs Ninjas was created by Michael Granberry who is one of the animators of the hit adult swim show "Robot Chicken" Category:Browse